familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Petersburg, Indiana
|area_total_km2 = 3.81 |area_total_sq_mi = 1.47 |area_land_sq_mi = 1.47 |area_water_sq_mi = 0 |area_water_percent = 0 |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_metro_sq_mi = |population_footnotes = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 2373 |pop_est_as_of = 2012 |population_note = |population_total = 2383 |population_density_km2 = 625.9 |population_density_sq_mi = 1621.1 |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |timezone = EST |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 38 |latm = 29 |lats = 30 |latNS = N |longd = 87 |longm = 16 |longs = 49 |longEW = W |elevation_m = 147 |elevation_ft = 482 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 47567 |website = http://www.petersburg.in.gov/ |area_code = 812 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 18-59364 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0449709 |footnotes = }} Petersburg is a city in Washington Township, Pike County, Indiana, United States. The population was 2,383 at the 2010 census. The city is the county seat of Pike County. Petersburg is part of the Jasper Micropolitan Statistical Area. Geography Petersburg is located at (38.491653, -87.280372). According to the 2010 census, the city has a total area of , all land. Climate The climate in this area is characterized by hot, humid summers and generally mild to cool winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Petersburg has a humid subtropical climate, abbreviated "Cfa" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Petersburg, Indiana Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 2,383 people, 1,025 households, and 592 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 1,134 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 97.7% White, 0.5% African American, 0.3% Native American, 0.5% Asian, 0.2% from other races, and 0.8% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.9% of the population. There were 1,025 households of which 25.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.5% were married couples living together, 10.9% had a female householder with no husband present, 3.3% had a male householder with no wife present, and 42.2% were non-families. 37.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.18 and the average family size was 2.89. The median age in the city was 43.8 years. 20% of residents were under the age of 18; 8.4% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 22.9% were from 25 to 44; 27.6% were from 45 to 64; and 21.1% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.6% male and 51.4% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 2,570 people, 1,092 households, and 670 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,755.3 people per square mile (679.6/km²). There were 1,228 housing units at an average density of 838.7 per square mile (324.7/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 99.07% White, 0.19% African American, 0.04% Native American, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.08% from other races, and 0.58% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.39% of the population. There were 1,092 households out of which 24.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.1% were married couples living together, 11.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.6% were non-families. 35.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.24 and the average family size was 2.88. In the city the population was spread out with 21.6% under the age of 18, 7.5% from 18 to 24, 26.7% from 25 to 44, 23.4% from 45 to 64, and 20.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 94.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.4 males. The median income for a household in the city was $27,054, and the median income for a family was $37,460. Males had a median income of $31,510 versus $21,042 for females. The per capita income for the city was $15,158. About 6.7% of families and 11.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.9% of those under age 18 and 16.7% of those age 65 or over. Industry Two coal-fired power-plants, Hoosier Energy's Frank E. Ratts Generating Station and Indianapolis Power & Light (IPL)'s Petersburg Generating Station are within 2 miles of Petersburg. There are also at least two coal mines within ten miles of Petersburg. Notable People from Petersburg * Jody Davis (Guitarist for Newsboys) * John W. Foster (Journalist and diplomat) * Melba Phillips (Physicist and science educator) * Gil Hodges (Professional baseball player and manager) * Clyde Lovellette (Professional basketball player) * John Wesley Posey (Abolitionist) * Joe Wyatt (Professional baseball player) References External links * City of Petersburg, Indiana website Category:Cities in Indiana Category:Communities of Southwestern Indiana Category:Cities in Pike County, Indiana Category:County seats in Indiana Category:Petersburg, Indiana Category:Jasper, Indiana micropolitan area